vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Hanashima
Greater Amaterasu, The Sun Godess (Neutral Good) - Primarily as a noble benefector, this goddess provides light and warmth to her people. She is responsible for painting the landscape of Hanshima. Her domains are Light, Nobility, and Sun. Tsukiyomi, The Moon God (Neutral) - Likely dead, this god has not weilded any power since the Ice Age. Some prayers are still offered to him, but these are desperate people. Tsukiyomi was known for being easily offended. His domains are Darkness and Void. Jigoku, the Underworld (Chaotic Evil) - While not a technically god, one has to recognize Jigoku's influence on the world. Jigoku is hell itself, serving as the the punishment realm for those unable to reach Yomi (Heaven). It tempts mortals to do terrible things out of hunger for them, and if the soul is tainted, claims them upon that person's death. Only a true fool would willingly give their soul to Jigoku, but Jigoku has many evil, inhuman followers who also act to tempt humans towards its will. Jigoku has control over the domains of Chaos, Evil, and Madness. Lesser Inari, God of Rice (Neutral Good) - This old man blesses farmers, craftsmen, and couples trying to concieve. He is also the patron of Kitsune, who according to legend, serve as his messengers. His domains are Artifice and Plant. Fujin, The Wind Brother (Chaotic Neutral) - Of the two demonic looking brothers that make up the storm deities, this one controls the winds. Unlike his brother he is very capricious. His domains are Air, Chaos, and Weather. Raijin, The Thunder Brother (Lawful Neutral) - This god controls the lighting and with his brother Fujin are responsible for the storms on the island. Contrasting his brother, Raijin believes in order. Some parents warn their children about thunderstorms saying that Raijin will strike down the naughty ones. His domains are Air, Law, and Weather. Bishamonten, The Warrior (Lawful Good) - Bishamonten is a titanic figure able to strike down the most powerful of enemies, but always serves with honor. He is the patron of soldiers and Samurai across the land. His domains are Strength and War. The Seven Gods of Fortune, demigods Ebisu, The Fisherman (Neutral) - Ebisu is one of the 7 gods of fortune, depicted as a frail, scrawny fisherman. He has been known to curse people that mistreat him if encountered, but meeting him is a rare occurance. His domains are Luck and Water. Daikokuten, God of Merchants (Lawful Evil) - Daikokuten serves as god of prosperity, but is reviled in a feudal society based on serving one's master. Daikokuten is selfish, but grants favor to merchants and businessmen. Extremely rare is the person who worships Daikokuten exclusively. His domains are Charm and Liberation. Benzaiten, Goddess of Beauty (Neutral) - Benzaiten is a beautiful woman, talented in music and dance, but also with an intellect above most all others. Her domains are Charm and Knowledge. Fukurokuju, God of Happiness (Neutral Good) - this elderly figure goes where he may and tries to improve the lives of all alongside his pet turtle and crow. He documents his travels on a massive scroll he carries with him. His domains are Good and Travel. Jurojin, God of Long Life (Chaotic Good) - Another elderly man, Jurojin stands very tall with a long white beard. He is always seen with his massive book containging all the knowledge of the world, and can usually be found reading and rereading it eating peaches under his favorite tree. His domains are Life and Knowledge. Hotei, God of Chaos (Chaotic Neutral) - this demigod was at first a priest in ancient times whose lascivious and self-fulfilling ways saw him cast out of the temple. He is seen as a bald, smiling fat man with ill-fitting clothes unable to cover his girth. He carries a large sack with him, filled with mundane treasures that he bestows on people that follow his ways, but the gifts are usually related that person's vice. His domains are Trickery and Liberation.